The present invention relates generally to video conferencing. In particular, it relates to light indicating methods and apparatuses that provide feedback to local video conference participants that encourages on-camera video conferencing.
The ability to see and interact with conference participants is essential to conduct most business meeting. Often times, however, it is necessary to conduct conferences with remote participants, i.e., persons who cannot be physically at the conference. In this situation, video conference systems have proven to be an effective form of communication. Video conference systems allow the local and remote participants to see and interact with each other. FIG. 1 is a diagram showing how a conventional video conference system 100 provides communication between video conference stations. Video conference system 100 includes a plurality of video conferencing stations 102 connected through a video conference network 104. Video conference system 100 allows participants at each station 102 to view participants at the other stations 102.
FIG. 2 shows a video conference system 200 having two video conference stations, designated a local station 202 and a remote station 204. Local station 202 contains at least one local conference participant 206, a local video camera 208, and a local video monitor 210, each of which is represented with a frontal view and a profile view. Remote station 204 similarly contains a remote conference participant 212, a remote video camera 214, and a remote monitor 216, each of which is represented with a frontal view and a profile view. Local station 202 and remote station 204 are connected by a network 218, which can be, for example, a normal telephone system.
Video conference system 200 operates by having local video camera 208 transmit a picture of local conference participant 206 over network 218 to remote video monitor 216. Remote video monitor 216 displays the picture of local conference participant 206, which can be observed by remote conference participant 212. Substantially simultaneously, remote video camera 214 transmits a picture of remote conference participant 212 over network 218 to local video monitor 210. Local video monitor 210 displays the picture of remote conference participant 212, which can be observed by local conference participant 206.
Local station 202 and remote station 204 are typically arranged prior to the video conference so the video cameras are positioned to take a video picture of a particular field of view that the video conference participant desires to transmit to the other conference stations. FIG. 2 illustrates how a local video camera 208 can be arranged to encompass a field of view 220.
During a video conference lecture or presentation, a conference participant will often move during the conference, sometimes intentionally and sometimes unintentionally. Because of the static nature of a conventional video camera of a video conference system, a conference participant may move outside the pre-arranged field of view and either be completely or partially lost from sight by the remote conference participants.
Conventional video conferencing systems provide a "local feedback monitor" that allows the local conference participant to view himself on the local feedback monitor that corresponds to the display of the remote video monitor. Thus, when the local conference participant notices that he left the field of view, he can correct his position to remain in the field of view of the video camera. However, viewing oneself on the display of the local feedback monitor during the conference is unnatural. Additionally, the local conference participant would have to make a conscious choice to physically look at the local feedback monitor, which is disruptive to the video conference presentation. Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a feedback mechanism to alert local participants that they moved outside the established field of view without having to watch a local feedback monitor.